Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Lost Chapters Epilogue Part 2
by Newbie52
Summary: This is my first attempt at character development. It focuses primarily on Price and Soap but other characters will make cameos. If you want action this is the place. My finest work is in epilogue part 1. Rated M for Violence and Language


Chapter 14: Reborn

"Good luck son."

Soap's eyes snapped open.

click. click. click.

_Where the hell am I?_

click. click. click.

As his eyes adjusted he saw a small ceiling fan. His eyes darted to the left and he saw a medical device.

click. click. click.

_Hospital? Military Base?_

click. click. click.

_What the bloody hell is that clicking._

Soap looked to his right to see man sitting on a chair a few feet from his bed. He looked familiar, but Soap couldn't put a name to the face. All that became irrelevant once he saw the source of the clicking. The man was fiddling with a pistol. Price's pistol. Soap was instantly awake, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He leaned up and growled "Where did you get that pistol?" The man finally realized he was awake. "Woah. Easy there mate, you've had a hard couple of days. "Where did you get that pistol!" asked Soap louder this time, getting to his feet. He barely noticed to cold stone against his bare feet, nor the loose fitting pants and shirt that he wasn't used to wearing. The man stood up now. "You have to calm down. This can't be healthy for you." "NOBODY TOUCHES THAT PISTOL!" shouted Soap. He charged punched the man full on the face with a left hook. The blow was dulled only slightly by the fact that Soap hadn't moved in three days. The man flew against the wall and clutched at his nose. The pistol fell to the floor "Shit! I think you broke my nose." As Soap moved forward another voice became heard. "You're awake." Soap spun around to see Kamarov moving toward him from the doorway. Kamarov was one of the last man Soap saw before blacking out. "We weren't expecting you up for another thr..." Kamarov's sentence was cut off as Soap grabbed him by his vest and shoved him hard against the wall. "WHERE IS PRICE?" he shouted. Kamarov started to stutter. "He..he woke up on the... the chopper. Ambushed... we had to leave him behind." As Soap brought back his right fist to deliver another punch, another man hauled Soap off and into his arms. "My friend, this is not helping! You need to calm down!" "HE LEFT PRICE!" shouted Soap starting to choke up with the grief that was threatening to overwhelm him. "It wasn't his fault, my friend. Price sacrificed himself!" stated Nikolai tears forming in his own eyes. "Price sacrificed himself." he stated again. "It was his choice." Soap, suddenly exhausted, collapsed into Nikolai's arms and started openly crying into his shoulder. Nikolai embraced him and did the same. After a minute, Nikolai, Kamarov and the unknown man helped Soap back onto his bed where he immediately collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

When awoke again to the clicking of a lighter. He opened his eyes and look to his right to see a cigar being lit. "Price?" he asked hopefully. "No." replied the voice behind cigar. "My name is Shepard. I have a proposition for you."

And so Soap's recovery began. He rose from his bed every morning and began training.

"Five years after the attempt on Zakhaiv's life, a group of skilled warriors and high ranking military officials came together to discuss the formation of a team."

Soap ran and ran. At first he couldn't keep up with others on the base. After a while, he exceeded their pace, leaving all but two others in the dust. Nikolai, a true and loyal friend. And the unknown man, who had shown undeserved loyalty to Soap without asking for anything in return. He never provided a name.

"These men included myself, Director of Special Forces Macmillan, designation Overlord, Sergeant Foley, a Lieutenant Vasquez, Sergeant Griggs and Captain John Price."

A few weeks later when Soap began sparring. He started with one man. Within a few weeks, he began sparring with five men. Two of which were Nikolai and the unknown man, who wasn't half bad at handling himself in a fight. Within two months Soap was revered as the best fighter on the base.

"This team was to be formed with the best handpicked warriors on the planet. Nationality and gender is irrelevant."

Near the end of Soap's recovery he began weapons practice. Once again he was joined by the still silent unknown man. Both were expert marksmen. It took Soap less than a day to be back up to par. He still refused to use the pistol strapped to his belt.

"Experts in weapons, tactics, knife combat, hand to hand, interrogation, marksmanship, communication, and intelligence."

Soap spent many nights awake. Wondering why it was he who held the pistol and why it was he who survived when nobody else did.

"All that changed when Al Fulani was executed. The events following cost many lives. It seemed that the program was to be scrapped. Then I saw what Price gave you upon his passing. He past his pistol, his rank, and his legacy on to you."

"No." said Soap for the fifth time in thee months. "I'm not a leader. I'm not worthy of this pistol. Price chose the wrong man." Shepard opened his mouth to reply then stopped when a soldier ran into the room. "General Shepard. There's a situation."

"What happened?" snapped Shepard. "Sir, the Secretary of Defense's plane has been taken." Shepard replied "I thought it wasn't set to take off for another hour." "It's not sir. But we're still close to the border of Russia and with the power struggle, we've had to keep an eye on everything. About twenty to thirty-five hostiles got through. They took control of the plane and are demanding fuel. The captors are also threatening to detonate a bomb they claim to have on board. They refuse to leave the plane and they're not going risk any men when they have a bomb keeping us in place." "Shit?" said Shepard. "Do we have a plan to get on board?" "We're still working on it sir." Shepard shook his head and looked at Soap who had been watching the exchange in silence. "We're the closest to that plane. I need somebody to lead who works well under pressure." Soap sighed. He wasn't going to lead this program. But he wouldn't run from his duty either. "Just this once, Shepard."

Chapter 15: The Mile High Club

"I've got an Idea." said Soap. The One-One team had been gathered around a table for over fifteen minutes. There were four other men around the table. When Shepard announced that Soap would lead the team nobody had objected. Soap learned that the name of the man who had been at his side for the last few months was Simon Riley. For this mission he was going to be infiltrating under designation Romeo One-One. Though this did nothing to help Soap identify why this man seemed familiar. Another man had the nickname of Toad. Another of Shepard's men. He had chosen designation Charlie One-One. The third man at the table was known normally as Archer but would be taking the name of Echo One-One. Shepard stood at the other end. Looking over the blueprints of the plane in silence. Everyone looked up when Soap spoke. "Riley, they said that the plane hasn't been fueled yet?" "Yes sir. But we're going to have to give in soon though." "Don't call me sir." Soap replied. "We can get four men in through the landing tear." "How?" asked Toad. Soap leaned back and told them his plan. "We bring in a truck of fuel. When we start to fuel the plane, we use the cover of the truck to crawl up into the landing gear. With minimum supplies, maybe one rifle, one vest with a side arm and a few flash bangs, and parachutes, we could enter the shafts here." he pointed at the spots on the blueprints. "We wait there until we've taken off. Then we move in and secure the hostage. But we have to be quick. We will have three minutes tops." Riley looks up. "Crazy solution to a crazy situation. Sounds like fun. I'm in." Again Soap was reminded that he knew this man somehow. He quickly shoved the thought aside. "When we secure the hostage we may have to bail out quickly. If we have to, we blow the plane open." Then he looked at Shepard. "What do we know about the hostage?" "Secretary of Defense. Name: Richard Kriegler. He's fluent in Russian and is likely to continue speaking Russian when you get to him. He's a coward and pain in the ass. He has... had history with Price." "What history?" Soap pressed. Shepard continued "When Price returned from his mission to kill Zachiav in Prypiat, Kriegler got in his face. Price didn't approve and Kriegler almost created a diplomatic incident over a shove to the side." Riley snickered but quieted down when Shepard glared at him. "Will this be a problem?" he asked Soap. Soap shook his head. "To me he's just a VIP. Riley, once we're in the plane you will be giving the orders. I'll take point." A tech walked up to Riley and handed him a small device. "If the bomb is activated this should give you about thirty seconds." Shepard addressed the entire table. "Alright, we have a plan. Wheels up in ten."

The short truck ride to the runway gave Soap time to take stock of the situation. He had an MP5SD and knife. He strapped Price's pistol to his left hip, but had no intention of using it. If he had to use a pistol he would use the USP .45 on his right hip. He also has a thin vest and four flash-bangs. He looked over to Riley pulling on his mask. Soap chose this time to get to know the man who had stuck with him. "I'm sorry about your nose." Riley shook his head. "It's all right. My brother told me about Price's...feelings for the pistol and what happened when he touched it. I should have listened." Soap was visibly surprised. This was why Riley had seemed so familiar. "Your brother? Gaz?" Riley grinned "I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out before now. I suppose that since we don't have the same last name, it can be a hard observation to make. I actually have two brothers." Soap was still confused. "Why don't you have the same last name as your brothers." Riley replied "Well, lets just say that my father was cavalier with his love life. He was gentlemen enough the take the last names of his three wives." Soap was unsure how to react to that. "Five minutes to the airfield." said the driver. Soap took command. "Alright, masks on." Riley sighed. "I hate these masks. I prefer my other one. Skullface. I figured I shouldn't freak out everyone in a hostage situation. Plus there's also a bomb. But the mask is nice for close encounters." Soap looked down, chuckled and shook his head "What?" asked Riley. Soap looked at the man next to him. "Nothing, it's just... You sound like your brother." Riley smiled and looked down, wiping a tear out of his eye. Then he put on his mask. Soap let the matter drop. They would reach their destination soon.

Soap's plan worked like a charm. The terrorists had no idea that there were four men on plane. When they reached the breach point, Riley pulled out a small blow torch and started to cut though the ceiling. "We're going deep and we're going hard." "Surly you can't be serious." said Archer a.k.a. Charlie One-One. "I'm serious." replied Riley "And don't call me Shirley. The team found that the stairs next to the breach point was blocked by luggage. They knew they couldn't move it without being seen. Up ahead there was a conference room with a hallway to the left. Further on there was a seating area. _Guess we're going to do this the hard way_. Ok MP5SD. Thirty rounds. USP .45 twelve rounds. Soap took point. A man stepped out of the lavatory of the plane. Soap immediately sliced his chest open with his knife as Riley said "Weapons free." As Soap was killing the man Riley followed up with "Tango down in section one alpha." Then Soap brought his gun to bear against a man in the hallway to the right of a conference room. Riley saw that there were men coming down the stairs behind them, using the luggage as cover. Toad noticed as well and started laying down cover fire. "Hostile neutralized." His attention forward, Soap shifted his weight and shot the man just outside the conference room as more men swarmed into the seating area. Soap took cover in the doorway of the conference room. _Six rounds used. twenty-four rounds left._ "Move" said Riley. Soap moved into the room shooting one of the men who had entered three times in the chest. He moved left to try and flank the rest. Riley and Archer gave him covering fire as Toad returned from the stairs. They shot a man who had Soap in his sights. "X-Ray Down." Soap ran past him to the left of the remaining soldiers in the area. He opened fire. He used up the rest of the clip, leaving only death in its wake. As Soap was reloading, a soldier came around the corner in front of him. Toad shot him dead. "Hostile neutralized." Soap fired his weapon at the second man around the corner, killing him instantly. Soap walked into the next seating area. There were stairs at the far end, leading up to the second deck. He took cover behind a set of seats to avoid a barrage of bullets from the soldiers coming down the stairs. A few of the bullets hit the windows on the left side of the plane. Riley saw what was coming next. "WE GOT A HULL BREACH! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Part of the aircraft tore away, leaving a large hole in the side of the plane. Riley knew what would happen next. He ran back to their entry point to cover the stairs again. Two men were knocked out by debris heading for the breach. Soap moved in and killed two men who were still disoriented from the sudden rush of wind. _Fifteen rounds used on two guys. Damn breach._ Archer and took out another man on the right side of the seats. Riley ran back to cover the stairs knowing that more would be coming soon. He continued to announce kills every few seconds and encouraged the rest of the team to move up. Soap moved up the stairs and killed three men, once again using up the rest of his clip. As he moved in, he used his spare pistol to finish off the fourth man as Archer and Toad cleared the rest of the room. "Move up". said Riley from below. He was running out of ammo. The next room had a hallway leading to the front of the plane. Soap used yet another clip, neutralizing six hostiles coming down the hallway. _We're running out of time._ Soap moved up ahead as Toad and Archer came into the room and started to exchange fire with the three men that Soap missed. As Soap ran around the corner a soldier rushed into him, simultaneously throwing a flash bang around the corner, disorienting Soap's squad mates and the remaining hostiles in the room. As Soap hit the wall, his MP5SD left his hands. The man had Soap pinned to the wall. He removed a hand and grabbed Soap's knife, attempting to stab downward. Soap caught the mans right arm with his free left hand and swung them around. He repeatably slammed the mans hand up against the wall until the knife fell to the ground. The enemy soldier headbutted Soap, causing him to stagger back a few steps. Soap dove to the side as the man brought out his sidearm. Luckily, the bullets ricochet around the windows behind him. The hull remained in tact. The man gave chase and came around the corner. Soap was waiting. When the mans arm came into view he grabbed it, stretched it out, and punched in the mans elbow causing him to drop the gun in pain. The man swung his left arm around and punched Soap hard in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Soap pulled out his sidearm but it was kicked out of his grasp. The man tried to stomp on Soap's chest. Soap caught the foot and twisted it to the side sending the the man to the ground. Soap kicked him away. The Russian reached for his fallen sidearm with his left hand. As he brought it around to shoot Soap, bullets ripped through him. "Tango down." said Toad. His squad mates had finally caught up. As Soap got to his feet. The doors in front of him slammed open. There was a Russian soldier holding the Secretary of Defense in front of him, demanding that they drop their weapons. Soap barely heard any of this. _Can't make a shot with machine gun. Need to use..._

_Your Ready_

Soap didn't hesitate. He pulled out Price's...his pistol and waited. Time seemed to slow down. When Soap could see the tip of the Russians head, he took the shot. Blood splattered the half wall behind the Russian and the hostage. As the secretary of defense ran to the side, Soap continued shooting, not stopping until the gun was empty. The world resumed its normal speed as Riley shouted "Shite, someone has armed the bomb. We don't have much time. We've got go - no." "Rodger that" replied Toad. Archer planted C4 on one of the exit doors. When it blew the Kriegler only screamed louder and kept on spitting out Russian gibberish. Toad grabbed him. "Were going for a little freefall mate! On your feet!" With that they jumped out of the plane together. Once again time seemed to slow down for Soap. _Riley is still in there! He can't make it! Shit! We have to leave him behind! I have to leave him behind._ Soap jumped out of the plane. Through his com Soap heard Riley say his last words. "Mission Accomplished! See you next time mate." Soap's scream of grief was drowned out by the planes explosion.

Chapter 16: Happy Landings

"I'm sorry Riley." Soap landed to the ground about thirty seconds after Toad and Archer. They were busy trying to calm down Kriegler who was now ranting in English. Soap wasn't paying attention. _I lost another one. How am I going to tell his brother that both were killed when I was around._ Soap laced his hands together behind his head and spun in place looking at the sky. He stopped suddenly when he saw a black blur. "No way." said Soap allowed. Archer was still busy calming Kriegler down. Toad came to join Soap. "What...how? The blur was made bigger by the sudden unfurling of a parachute. _It's real. He's real. How? _Soap went through the entire operation in his head. _The hull breach. Riley stayed back to cover the stairs after the...after the hull breach!_ "Son of a bitch." The figure came in for a landing about fifteen feet from them. Riley threw his parachute to the ground, looked up and waved. Soap walked over. "Are you back from the dead or are you a ghost?" Riley, still wearing his mask tipped is head the side "Ghost. Hmm, I kinda like the sound of that. It definitely goes with my other mask." Riley looked past Toad and Soap. "Looks like our evac is coming." They looked around to see a convoy of army trucks coming. One had a U.S. flag on the top. Soap raised his eyebrows "Looks like Shepard himself is coming." As they started walking toward Kriegler Soap turned to Riley who was walking two steps behind him. "Remind me never to get on any vehicles with your family members. First a ship blows up, then you almost go down in a plane..." Toad interrupted "How did you get off the plane anyway?" Soap looked at Riley. "You went out the breach didn't you? You knew you couldn't make it to the exit point so you went out the hull breach." Riley nodded. "I could of sworn I heard you grieving too." "It was the explosion and wind." Soap replied. Archer had just gotten Kriegler to get up. Soap sighed "I suppose somebody should go and rescue Archer." "Yup" "Probably". All of a sudden Toad and Riley decided they either dropped something or needed to tie their boots. "I hate you guys." He went forward and grabbed Kriegler. The man was silent for a moment when Soap grabbed him, then immediately went off again. "You have got to be kidding me. They only sent one team? Why did the plane even take off? Why give them fuel? I'll report your incompetence to..." Soap cut him off. "Are you injured?" "No, but..." Soap cut him off again. "Good. You'll be debriefed by one of those trucks there." Shepard exited out of a truck along with a man with a short grey beard. Both walked forward with authority. Soap, figuring he was done with Kriegler moved to meet them. He was expecting yet another barrage of requests. Kriegler fell in behind him, followed by Riley and Toad. Kriegler was still spouting off. "...I am going to have your uniform! You threw me out of an airplane without a parachute! You blew up the plane! You shot a man less than three inches away from my face! There hasn't been this big of a screw up since Pripyat when that idiot Price failed to..." CRACK. In front of Shepard, the new man, his team and the recovery team, Soap's elbow collided with Kriegler's face, breaking his nose. The new man leaned over and whispered something to Shepard. Shepard grunted. Soap kept on walking as if nothing had happened. When he reached Shepard he said "I don't work well with authority." The man next to Shepard spoke up. "Neither did Price, lad." "Did you see what he did to me!?" Kriegler asked anyone who would listen. He turned to Riley. Riley took of his mask. "Sorry, you know these masks make it really hard to see sometimes..." Toad and Archer were laughing and everybody else just ignored the man. It seems he had a reputation. Soap was still staring at the man with the grey beard. "Have we met?" "Only by reputation I'd imagine. My name is MacMillan, Director of Special Forces." Soap nodded. "It's an honor sir. Price respected you very much." MacMillan nodded in return and turned to Shepard. "Do you mind?" Shepard nodded and walked toward the Secretary of Defense who was now shouting at everyone. MacMillan turned back to Soap. "Lets take a walk son." They started doing laps around the recovery site. Macmillan started to speak. "When I met John, he was about your age. He had a temper. He didn't like authority, and he was the best damn recruit I'd ever seen. I'm sure Shepard has told you about the team that we wanted to form." Soap opened his mouth to interrupt but MacMillan stopped him. "Just listen for a moment. This team was going to have the best of the best and yadi yadi yadaa. We were going to send them in to do the things that others couldn't. Price was going to lead it before he died. He didn't want perfection. He wanted efficiency. He wouldn't _let_ anybody else lead. That's the kind of man he was. Now, I'm not going to order you to lead this team or even try to convince you. You're the same as Price. You won't do anything someone tells you unless you want to. But I will tell you one thing." He grabbed Soap's shoulder and brought him to a stop. "You would not have that pistol if Price didn't think you were ready to lead this team. Price wanted this for you. All I'm asking is that you think about it." MacMillan walked away, leaving Soap to his thoughts. Soap looked off into the horizon. _Is this what he wanted?_ Soap took out his pistol and looked at it. He stood there like that for three minutes. Then he walked back to the crowd of vehicles.

Chapter 17: Task Force 141

"I'll do it." When Soap got back to Shepard and MacMillan they were being debriefed by Riley. Soap had no issue interrupting the conversation. "I'll do it. But I have four conditions." Shepard nodded. "Name them." "Number one, I want the identity of Soap to be erased. That man died with Price. I will be known only as Captain MacTavish. Number two, I want full control of the team that you have provided. Full bios, military records, everything you've got. If I say to cut one loose it gets done is that clear?" MacMillan nodded. "That can be arranged. Your other two requests?" MacTavish continued. "I want too pick the last two members, no questions asked. My final request" Soap pulled out the pistol. "I keep this." "Done." said Shepard. "Alright boys it's been a long day. Get back to base and get some rest. Maybe we'll actually get some work done tomorrow." With that he turned around and headed for one of the trucks. MacMillan shook his head. "He hasn't been the same since the nuke." Riley turned to MacTavish. "Captian, requesting permission to stick around." MacTavish wasn't surprised. "Permission granted...Ghost. One more to go. MacMillan, I would appreciate it if you could get me those bios as well as the as list of possible candidates asap." MacMillan nodded. "I'll send them to you in the morning. Good luck lad."

The next morning MacTavish was looking through the bios of the squad he was to lead. All the spots had been filled accept for the one that MacTavish had yet to . His first choice hadn't gone so well. MacTavish had called Nikolai first. Nikolai politely declined and finished with "If Soap ever needs my help, he knows how to find me. Remember I owe two." So now he had files spread out in front of him. To the side he had his own simplified notes and observations.

Ozone: Good Soldier. Expert in breach and clears. Efficient with assault rifles and machine guns.

Scarecrow: Tech Specialist. Expert in hacking and computers. Efficient with assault rifles and machine guns.

Archer: Sniper Specialist. Efficient in the Field.

Toad: Sniper Specialist. Efficient in the Field.

Worm: Navy Seal. Expert in breach and clears. Efficient with assault rifles and machine guns.

Royce: Good Soldier. Expert in breach and clears. Efficient with assault rifles and machine guns. (seriously, again?)

Meat: Translator and Language Specialist. Efficient with assault rifles and machine guns.

Below he had one sentence circled. Need soldier with sidearm efficiency.

Mactavish sighed. _The generic best of the best. I hope MacMillan gives me some better choices. I need a loner._

"Captain MacTavish, we'll be landing in three minutes." MacTavish awoke immediately. But it was the best sleep he'd had in months. They were headed for a newly established U.S. Military base in Afghanistan. MacMillan requested that he meet a few of the Rangers there. "Thanks Ghost." Ghost sat down beside him. "So, this'll be fun. Make new friends. Bring one with us. Disappoint the rest." MacTavish smiled slightly. "Just another day at the office." When the plane landed there were two men waiting for them. MacTavish walked down the ramp as the older of the two stepped forward and shook hands with the two arrivals. "Welcome to the base. I'm Sargent Foley, this is my second in command Corporal Dunn. It's an honor to meet you both." Ghost spoke "Glad to be here sir." MacTavish was ready for business. "What do you got for me?" Foley led them to the training area of the camp. "We just got settled here a few days ago. We're going to be getting more men soon and build a real training area with a course, but for now this is all we got." Standing at attention was a group of five men. Corporal Dunn took over. "Alright, best of the best. Experts in marksmanship, interrogation, hand to hand, the works." Ghost started to walk up and down the line. MacTavish just shook his head. "Same old. Same old." Everyone turned when they heard gunshots coming from a target practice area to the right. A man there was switching between various weapons, testing their modifications, aim, and range. MacTavish looked at Foley. "Who's that." Foley glanced at the man testing the weapons. "Gary Sanderson. He was sent here from the 22nd SAS Regiment a few weeks ago. He couldn't pass their physical requirements, so he was sent here to do weapon modifications and training." Dunn continued where Foley left off. Though he was a little less professional. "He's a freakin' roach man. Every few months they send over the dropouts to places like this. They don't do us much good in a fight and there's a lot of them." "Cockroaches don't die easily." replied MacTavish. He headed for the man at the target range. Foley called after him. "You want me to run him through some tests?" "I'll take care of it." MacTavish called back. When MacTavish reached the man he had relocated to a new target. It was the outline of a man, standing straight up with small target symbols on its head, shoulders, elbows, hands, and knees as well as a large symbol on its chest. Gary continued shooting with his M4A1 at the target. Hitting the center of the target symbols located on the center and also one shot to the center of the head. _Let's see how you handle this._ MacTavish took out his pistol and shot a circle around Gary's head shots. Then he looked at Gary and raised his eyebrows. He turned to walk away. _C'mon kid. three... two... one..._ There was a series of loud gunshots as Gary reacted by quickly shooting straight lines of bullets from the chest to the shoulders, up and down the arms and both legs. Then he picked up his own pistol and shot all the non-lethal areas of the target as well as dead center in the stomach. He finished by shooting his last round straight through one of the holes that MacTavish had created with his own pistol. Gary grabbed another weapon, glanced at MacTavish and returned his gesture. Then he grabbed the next weapon he need to test. MacTavish turned and smiled. He walked back to the group of men who were staring at the pair. Ghost looked at MacTavish "I like him already." He looked at Foley "I want him." Foley nodded. "You got it. Can I ask why?" MacTavish looked around. It seemed everybody was interested in an answer. He gave it to them. "I never wanted the perfect man for the job. Perfect men don't always know how to react to failure. They rely on their teammates to much because that is what they are trained to do. When I look at that man, I can see that he knows how to handle himself. He's also shown by his reaction that he is a loner. He knows how to complete a mission. He knows how to work alone and I can rely on him to keep going if everyone else fails, dies, or both. Every team needs a man or woman like that. It's going to be him." Foley smiled in admiration. "I like how you think. I've got a few like that myself. Maybe one day I'll send them your way. But for now" he turned to Dunn "the Corporal here will take care of the necessary paperwork and calls. He'll be ready in a few hours. Would you like me to speak to him now." MacTavish shook his head "Ghost and I will handle it. It was a pleasure to meet you Sergeant". "Likewise." Foley responded. He turned to the men who had lined up. The looked decidedly unhappy. "Dismissed." MacTavish and Ghost headed over to where Gary was now testing out a sniper rifle. Ghost leaned up against the half wall that Gary was using to support his weapon. "Nice shooting." said Ghost. "Even I was impressed." Gary stopped and turned to the two men, waiting expectantly. MacTavish took over. "We're putting together a team. The usual best of the best bullshit. We need one more man. So the question is: do you want to stay hear and check guns, or do you wanna get out in the world and solve real problems?" Ghost added "With the slightly massive risk of death." Gary nodded and extended his hand. Ghost shook it and headed back to the plane. When MacTavish shook his hand, he only said five words. "Roach, welcome to the 141."


End file.
